Game Over
by Babydracky
Summary: Quand on a tout sacrifié sans le moindre regret, est-il encore possible pour autrui de nous donner?


Titre: Game Over

**Titre:** Game Over  
**Entraîneur:** **babydracky**  
**Equipe/Joueur**: Marcus Flint  
**Catégorie:** Exhibition défi mai: « dilemme »  
**Rating**: PG

Cela faisait très exactement trois ans aujourd'hui que Marcus Flint n'avait pas mis les pieds sur un terrain de Quidditch. Trois ans que ses pieds n'avaient plus foulé l'herbe verdoyante de la zone d'envol, trois ans que ses poumons n'avaient plus inspiré la senteur des grands airs, que ses narines ne s'étaient nourries de l'odeur du cuir si caractéristiques des tenues des joueurs, trois ans que son choix avait été fait sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'avait aucun remord.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le banc sur lequel il s'asseyait quasiment quotidiennement, noyant ses pieds dans l'herbe haute et regorgeant du parfum des premières fleurs estivales, le visage baignant dans une clarté presque éblouissante s'il n'avait été à couvert de branchages colorés et touffus. Un lieu paisible. Un lieu protégé. Un cocon de vie où dormaient les morts. Un jardin de feuilles et de fleurs, de pierres et de pleurs. Un jardin où les vivants trouvaient enfin le repos. Ce jardin si vivant, qui fleurissait dès les premiers rayons de soleil pour ne s'endormir qu'à l'hiver venue, était devenu sa tombe.

Elle reposait là, celle pour laquelle il avait tout abandonné, tout sacrifié.  
Mais même cette sombre pensée ne pouvait lui soutirer la moindre larme. Il avait déjà tant pleuré, trop pleuré. Son cœur s'était tari quand cette fleur de vie s'était asséchée.  
Elle avait crié, elle avait supplié, elle avait pleuré, mais jamais il n'avait même accepté de songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant revenir sur sa décision de tout quitter pour elle. Ses rêves, ses aspirations, sa vie. Elle avait été tout pour lui, la seule.  
Elle lui avait dit, un soir, où elle avait été sereine et là, auprès de lui, qu'on ne renonçait pas à la vie pour un mourrant, que c'était un crime d'étouffer un bourgeon de rose pour préserver une mauvaise herbe. C'était elle sa rose, lui, n'en avait été que les vilaines épines.

La mort l'avait emportée sans souffrance. Dans son sommeil. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tenait contre son cœur la photo de cet enfant. Le plus dur n'avait pas été de la voir partir, le plus douloureux avait été de devenir un étranger pour elle alors que les jours s'écoulaient sordidement. Elle oubliait le son de voix, elle perdait son visage, elle égarait son nom, il s'effaçait de sa vie aussi rapidement que la maladie dévorait son petit corps fragile. Cette coupable assassine les avait séparés avant même que la faucheuse, bien plus clémente, ne vienne cueillir la petite rose fragile.  
C'est ici que reposait cette femme. Celle qui avait tout oublié de lui. Celle qui l'avait le plus aimé. Celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Sa mère.

Marcus ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait aucun remord.  
Il aurait donné sa vie si cela avait été pour sauver la sienne. Son cœur avait cessé de battre le jour où le diagnostic était tombé, le sang chaud n'avait plus irriguer ses veines quand des yeux étrangers s'étaient posés sondeurs sur son visage une après-midi trop chaude.  
S'il devait recommencer, il ferait de même. Ne fermant pas les yeux le moindre instant où il pouvait profiter d'elle et de sa chaleur, puis écoutant battre son cœur quand les souvenirs l'avaient abandonnée. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus rien, si ce n'était cette pierre face à ce banc. Une pierre froide au pied de laquelle fleurissait de petites roses et devant laquelle s'asseyait tous les jours un cœur solitaire.  
Trois ans. C'était beaucoup trop long pour seulement songer à retenter sa chance à nouveau, trois ans et tous l'avaient déjà oublié. Il n'était plus rien. Juste un orphelin.

« Flint » Le salua une voix connue alors que ses yeux d'ébène ne quittaient pas la forme douce et arrondie de la pierre.  
« Wood » répondit-il tout simplement, dans un souffle, n'ayant en rien oublié le garçon qui avait partagé ses années d'études à Poudlard.

Ce dernier prit place à côté de lui sur le banc. En silence.  
Lui aussi devait être perdu dans l'une de ses conversations muettes que seuls certains savaient entretenir avec les morts. Un moment privilégié et cruel.  
Il devait être venu pour le jumeau Weasley constata Marcus plus tard.  
Qu'importe. Ils étaient tout seuls en cet instant assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Je t'offre une petite bière-au-beurre ? » Lui proposa-t-il d'une voix bien plus amicale qu'il n'avait jamais eu le souvenir d'avoir entendu.  
Quand il croisa enfin son regard, ce regard tilleul, ce regard si vivant, ces yeux si pétillants dont le vert était bien plus doux que celui des feuillages, il comprit que tous deux avaient parcouru des chemins complètement différents et que peut-être… Oui, peut-être que le Quidditch n'avait pas été celui à l'abandonner à cette perte, peut-être était-ce lui qui ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance.  
« Je crains qu'il ne me faille quelque chose de plus fort » Lui répondit-il dans un petit sourire, une expression devenue si étrangère qu'elle blessa ses lèvres mais atteignit directement son cœur, qu'il sentit battre comme pour la toute première fois.

Peut-être que les roses étaient aussi magnifiques car il leur fallait indubitablement faner un jour. Peut-être leur parfum était-il aussi entêtant car il ne pouvait connaître éternel printemps. Peut-être fallait-il enfin laisser au jardin le temps de faire reposer cette terre si vivante et y voir enfin fleurir de nouveaux bourgeons.


End file.
